De Chtling à Yo !
by Takara Hatake
Summary: J'ai décidé de caser Gaï ! Oui,mais va falloir du boulot, non ? Pour commencer, va falloir le relooker... R&R, SVP ! Je ferai peutêtre une suite...


Essayons de caser Gaï ! Au boulot !

Disclaimer !

:Je n'ai pas créé Naruto. Sinon, je vous ferais payer pour lire ça.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**De Chtling à Yo !**_

16H, terrain d'entraînement.

« Encore 40 tours ! »

Un homme-grenouille courait joyeusement sur les mains tout autour du terrain d'entraînement du Team 10 à Konoha. Pour une fois, son disciple préféré, Lee, ne lui tenait pas compagnie. Il avait décidé d'aller au ramen pour courir après Sakura. Rien d'anormal, quoi.

Une jeune fille, appuyée contre un arbre, le considérait de l'entrée du terrain. Tenten leva les yeux au ciel. Ras le bol d'avoir un sensei dont tout le monde se payait la tête !

Il ne la remarqua même pas quand il passa à côté d'elle. Sa décision était prise. Elle tourna les talons, et alla droit chez Ichiraku.

« Neji ! Lee ! Vous êtes là ! Enfin, je vous cherchais ! Je pensais bien que vous seriez là ! » Elle s'était exclamée tellement fort que les trois quarts des clients la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Elle leur lança un regard mauvais, prenant bien son temps pour que chacun baisse les yeux, et attrapa chacun de ses amis par un bras.

« Venez dehors, il faut que je vous parle… »

Les deux garçons étaient intrigués. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur amie dans un tel état d'excitation. Mais elle refusait de parler avant qu'ils aient trouvé Kakashi Hatake. Dans un cas pareil, Shikamaru aurait dit « Galère… », et les deux amis n'étaient pas loin de l'imiter…

« Aaah ! Kakashi-sensei ! Vous voilà ! »

Il leva les yeux de son bouquin pas net et la regarda d'un œil qui voulait dire : « Kesskia ? »

« On a besoin de vous ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Pourquoi, relooker Gaï-sensei ? Je le trouve très bien comme ça, moi ! » s'exclama Lee.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel.

« La question, ce n'est pas comment tu le trouves toi, c'est comment les filles le trouvent ! A ce train-là, il restera célibataire (et ridicule) toute sa vie !

-Oui, ok, mais en quoi sa vie privée te regarde, Tenten ? »

Kakashi la regardait avec un air endormi. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Il était toujours comme ça.

« D'abord, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu… Ensuite, j'aimerais bien que les gens du village arrêtent de se moquer de lui et de son look…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, son look ? (Lee)

-… Parce que ça rejaillit sur le prestige de ses élèves, soit dit en passant, nous. »

Elle regarda ses amis. Lee semblait complètement étonné de ce qu'elle disait, mais elle le connaissait, il l'aiderait si elle le lui demandait gentiment et si elle lui promettait de glisser un mot gentil sur son compte à Sakura… Kakashi avait une lueur amusée dans les yeux et avait rangé son bouquin. Bon signe, ça. Quant à Neji… Il la regardait avec un grand sourire. C'était assez rare pour être signalé… Il allait la seconder, c'était plus que certain !

« Alors ? »

Neji : « Je marche ! »

Kakashi : « Hé, hé… Après ça, mon « rival éternel » sera bien obligé de me déclarer vainqueur ! Plus de pierre-papier-ciseaux ! Enfin la paix pour lire mes bouquins licencieux… »

Lee : « Je vois pas pourquoi tu veux faire ça… »

Tenten : « Ohhhh, Lee… Tu vas pas laisser tomber tes meilleurs amis et un Junin, non ? Surtout si ça fait plaisir à Saku…

-Je marche ! »

_Gagné_…

Bon allez, première phase… 

« Pour commencer, comment on va le décider ? » Maintenant que Lee avait accepté, il était à fond dedans…

Neji proposa calmement.

« Par simple courtoisie, on lui demande d'abord son avis. S'il est d'accord, tant mieux, sinon, on le relooke de gré ou de force. »

_Waouh ! Qui aurait cru que Neji Le Glaçon était comme ça ? _

**Notez qu'à ce stade de la fic, moi, l'auteur (quel est le féminin pour « auteur » ? Autrice ? Autatrice ? Ouais, bon, gardons auteur, c'est plus simple), ne sais toujours pas comment tout ça va finir… Je serais bien capable d'aboutir à un truc complètement tordu… Bon, ben y'a qu'un moyen de le savoir… Continuons !**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Bon, vous m'avez interrompu dans mon exercice matinal, traîné au ramen contre mon gré **(Tu parles ! Il a déjà avalé 3 bols ! XD)**, et vous vous êtes lancé des regards de connivence et d'encouragements pas du tout discrets (surtout toi, mon éternel rival), alors vous allez m'expliquer ce que vous préparez ? J'ai encore 5 tours du terrain à faire aujourd'hui, moi ! »

Où est le bouton off ? 

Kakashi connaissait suffisamment bien son « éternel rival » pour savoir exactement comment le traiter…

« Arrête de bavarder et laisse nous en placer une, s'il te plaît…

-… » (Gaï, le souffle coupé non seulement par les mots de son collègue, mais aussi par le coup de coude dans les côtes qu'il venait de recevoir)

Tenten lança un regard à Neji, espérant qu'il parviendrait à convaincre leur maître.

« Bon, voilà Gaï-sensei. Vous êtes complètement ridicule avec votre coupe au bol et vos gros sourcils. »

Génial, le tact des Hyûga… Même Naruto aurait fait mieux… 

Lee lança un regard furieux à son coéquipier, et se tourna vers son sensei… Il était mal placé pour discuter, mais enfin :

« Allez, Gaï-sensei, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer… »

Kakashi renchérit :

« De toutes façons, on ne te demande ton avis que pour la forme…

-Mais je veux pas, moi !

-Arrêtez de vous conduire comme un gamin, sensei ! (Tenten)

-De quoi vous vous mêlez ? Après tout, si ma tête ne vous plaît pas, je peux vous faire virer de la promotion… »

C'est là que Lee intervint.

« Allez, Gaï-sensei… » Il respira un grand coup, et dit :

« Je vous propose un marché… On le fait à pierre-papier-ciseaux… Le perdant se fait relooker ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les autres le regardèrent avec une drôle de tête… Tenten, Neji et Kakashi comprenaient qu'ils préféraient éviter que d'une part ils assomment son sensei et que de l'autre ce dernier les fasse repasser au rang de gennins…

« Un nouveau défi ? Je marche ! Je fais confiance à ma chance ! » Chtling… Petit reflet sur les dents…

_Tenten sourit… Lee était plus incroyable que jamais… Même Kakashi n'aurait pas pensé à provoquer Gaï…_

Les trois conspirateurs regardèrent, ébahis, Gaï et sa version miniature se placer l'un en face de l'autre…

« Un… Deux… Trois… »

Ils sortirent leur main de derrière leur dos…

Lee : ciseaux + petite goutte de sueur…

Gaï : pierre…

Ce dernier sautait partout en hurlant de satisfaction…

Bon, ben on a plus le choix… 

Et les quatre amis se jetèrent sur Gaï et l'assommèrent.

« Vous croyez qu'il va estimer que ça compte comme une victoire pour moi ? » demanda Kakashi d'un air perplexe. « Ca ferait 50/50… On n'a jamais précisé qu'on ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide… »

Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était censé être prodigieusement ennuyé par leur « vieille rivalité » et considérer tout ça comme gamin. Oups… Les autres le regardaient bizarrement…

« Bon, on y va ? »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Je proteste ! On ne retient pas un Junin, et surtout pas son sensei, contre sa volonté !

-Si tu n'as pas été capable de te défendre, c'est ton problème ! Considère ça comme un entraînement ! La première chose que feraient les ninjas d'Oto No Kuni s'ils te capturaient, ce serait de te couper les cheveux pour pouvoir te regarder sans exploser de rire ! Et puis, tiens toi tranquille, ou je te retape sur la tête ! »

Gaï avait appris à prendre les menaces de Kakashi au sérieux… Il s'immobilisa de mauvaise grâce… Tout en continuant à piailler.

« Espèces de… Groumph… »

Tenten venait de lui enfoncer sans ménagement un bâillon dans la bouche… Il la remercierait plus tard. Enfin, elle l'espérait, sinon, elle était mal pour sa carrière…

« Ok, Neji, passe-moi les ciseaux, je commence… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

20 minutes plus tard, ils avaient été obligés de faire appel à Shikamaru pour faire tenir leur victime tranquille grâce à Kage Mane No Jutsu (la manipulation des ombres), vu qu'elle semblait insensible aux coups répétés sur le crâne…

Avec un peu d'aide de leurs meilleurs amis, j'ai nommé Sakura, Ino, Naruto et même Kiba, ils étaient arrivés à des résultats… étonnants.

Tout d'abord, Tenten lui avait coupé les cheveux un peu dans le même style que ceux de Kakashi, et lui avait rasé une bonne partie des sourcils. Le résultat était déjà stupéfiant.

Ensuite, elle avait laissé à Kakashi la lourde tâche de trouver des vêtements corrects à l'ex-homme-grenouille… Quand ils étaient revenus, Gaï était toujours sous manipulation des ombres, et habillé comme une personne normale.

Les premiers mots de Naruto en le voyant furent :

« C'est qui, lui ? Kakashi-sensei, vous avez laissé échapper Gaï-sensei ? Pourquoi vous nous ramenez ce type à la place ? »

Wow… Y'a pas, ça le change… 

Elle se tourna vers ses amis ; et fit un grand sourire :

« Même si je suis virée des ninjas, je pourrai toujours faire styliste : j'ai transformé le vilain petit canard en cygne ! »

Restait à voir la tête du cygne en question…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Gaï, sors de là !

-Nan ! Pas avant que mes cheveux et mes sourcils aient repoussé !

-Mais vous êtes bien mieux comme ça, Gaï-sensei ! »

Lee pensa plus tard qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire…

« Ah, tu trouves, Lee-chan ? »

Quand Sakura faisait cette tête, il fallait se méfier…

« Tenten, tu m'as pas dit que vous aviez conclu un marché ? »

Ils regardaient tous Lee avec une tête inquiétante…

« A ton tour ! »

Et le pauvre Lee se fit traîner vers la salle de « relookage intensif » par plusieurs de ses amis qui s'amusaient comme des fous…

« Bien fait pour lui ! Moi, je ne sortirai que par la force des kunaïs ! »

Kakashi soupira.

**Ils soupirent beaucoup, hein ? Ca c'est l'influence de Gaï… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire d'autre que soupirer, quand il est hors de portée des coups ?**

« Bon, Gaï… Je te propose un marché. »

Il pouvait presque sentir Gaï dresser l'oreille. Il ne résistait jamais à ce genre de truc…

« Tu te trouves hideux ?

-OUI !

-Bon. Ben tu sors de ce placard, et tu vas à la fête d'Anko. Si les autres te trouvent amélioré (ce dont je ne doute pas…), tu dois garder ce look. Sinon, tu fais ce que tu veux, et je suis obligé d'enlever mon masque pendant une journée entière.

-Et de te balader dans Konoha ?

-Et de me balader dans Konoha. » Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire…

« D'accord. Prépare-toi à montrer ta face de singe à tout Konoha ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Une demi-heure plus tard…

« Sors de ce coin sombre, Gaï, ou je me fâche ! On va encore être les derniers arrivés !

-C'est toi qui dis ça, Kakashi ? »

Ce dernier perdit patience. Il empoigna les nouveaux vêtements de Gaï, et le projeta contre la porte de la maison d'Anko.

_C'est une façon originale de frapper…_

La porte s'ouvrit, et ils entrèrent… Directement dans un hall immense où, visiblement, Anko avait décidé de faire se dérouler la fête. Kakashi aperçut Asuma, et même les chuunins : Neji, Sakura, Tenten, Naruto… De toute évidence, Lee devait être en train de se terrer chez lui.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit Kurenaï, souriante, se diriger vers eux. Enfin, souriante… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Gaï…

« Salut, Kakashi… C'est qui, celui-là ? Hé, pas de personnes non-invitées ! C'est pas une auberge, ici ! »

Elle porta la main à sa hanche, et saisit un shuriken.

« Heu… Kurenaï, attends un moment…

-Quoi ? Il y a un intrus, je l'expulse, c'est tout !

-C'est pas un intrus, c'est… Oh, et puis zut, présente-toi ! »

Et là… Gaï prit une pose « nice guy » avec la petite étincelle dans le sourire, et s'exclama :

« Je suis l'ombrageuse panthère de Jade de Konoha ! »

Gros silence dans la salle.

Et Gaï reprend.

« Bon, ça c'était juste pour remettre les choses au point. Salut, je me présente, je suis bien Gaï Maïto, que des casse-pieds inconscients de ce qu'ils risquaient ont décidé de relooker. Alors, tant qu'à faire, autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout…

-Donc, plus de poses « nice Gaï », guy… »

Et en effet, Gaï changea du tout au tout à ce moment… Ca tenait peut-être au fait qu'il avait entendu au moins une dizaine de jolies filles dire :

« Oh, vous avez vu le beau gosse ? » ou « Tiens, il est nouveau venu, celui-là ? » avant qu'il ne prenne la parole… Toujours est-il qu'il devint… normal. Encore mieux, agréable et séduisant.

**Petite note : je suis persuadée que si on relookait en effet Gaï, il pourrait être tout à fait acceptable, et même plutôt beau gosse. Alors, rêvons un peu…**

Enfin, quand Anko arriva en retard à sa propre fête et trébucha sur le pied précédemment négligemment étendu de Kakashi, ce fut Gaï qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écrase par terre… Ce qui aurait fait très mauvais effet.

Comme ils se retrouvèrent en équilibre relatif au bord de la piste de danse, Gaï l'entraîna au rythme de la valse qui se jouait à ce moment là, **(Hé oui ! On danse de tout à Konoha !)** et lui sourit.

« Euh… Salut.

-On se connaît ?

-J'espère bien, vu qu'on a passé notre entraînement de gennins et de chuunins ensemble…

-Quoi, c'est toi Kani ?

-Non, pas vraiment… »

C'est là qu'elle percuta.

« Gaï ?

-Yo. »

Elle fut tellement étonnée qu'elle se laissa embarquer pour la danse suivante.

Une autre valse. Ce qui était bien, c'est que ça permettait de discuter. Gaï lui raconta ce qui s'était passé… Elle rit de bon cœur, et lui assura que ça lui allait beaucoup mieux. La conversation tourna avec la musique sur les dernières nouvelles, la vie privée… Tiens, Anko n'avait pas de petit ami ?

A la danse suivante, Gaï la réinvita galamment. **(Je vous ai dit, il est devenu séduisant !)**

Kakashi venait de glisser un petit mot aux musiciens… Qui attaquèrent la nouvelle musique.

Ils se regardèrent.

« J'espère que tu sais danser le tango ?

-Oui… Moi aussi ! Et toi ?

-Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer… »

Et ils essayèrent… En fait, ça n'eut pas grand-chose à voir avec le tango. Ils improvisèrent plutôt une sorte de danse extraordinairement précise et rapide… Il fallait être parfaitement synchronisé, et sentir à l'avance les mouvements de son partenaire… Ca reflétait bien les danseurs, en plus. Complètement imprévisible. Même le Sharingan de Sasuke et Kakashi ne parvint pas à suivre tous les enchaînements. Ce qui les étonnait le plus, c'était que les deux danseurs soient encore debout ! Mais tout le monde en convint, c'était magnifique…

Deux mesures avant la fin du morceau, Gaï et Anko exécutaient toujours des mouvements aussi rapides, sans montrer aucune envie de s'arrêter. Les spectateurs commencèrent à s'inquiéter… Sans raison. A la toute dernière note, à la même seconde, les deux partenaires s'immobilisèrent brusquement, l'un face à l'autre, marquant la fin de cette danse incroyable.

Gaï referma ses mains sur la taille d'Anko et lui sourit. Elle avait une main sur son épaule, et l'autre sur son bras. Ils se regardèrent, et commencèrent à se séparer.

C'est là que Kakashi passa derrière eux, et donna un léger coup dans le dos de son « éternel rival »… Qui se retrouva avec le visage à deux centimètres de celui d'Anko.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux, dans l'expectative.

Gaï était complètement pris de court. Il s'était battu contre des membres de l'Akatsuki, il avait cassé la figure à son propre clone, il avait défié Kakashi Hatake à pierre-papier-ciseaux, il s'était fait relooker de force… Mais là, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Ce fut Anko qui décida pour lui **(Girl-power ! Yay !),** qui avança son visage et l'embrassa.

Gaï sourit et lui répondit avec intérêt… En même temps, il sortit un kunaï de sa ceinture et le jeta en direction de Kakashi.

On apprit à ce moment là à quel point les fan-club se constituent vite : plusieurs filles de l'assemblée se mirent à grincer des dents et il y eut plusieurs attaques inexpliquées sur la personne d'Anko dans les mois suivants… Mais là, elle n'aurait pas pu s'en soucier moins…

Quant à Kakashi, il essayait désespérément de rattacher son masque, dont la courroie avait été coupée par le kunaï de Gaï…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Kakashi Hatake, je te hais.

-Je n'en doute pas. C'est sans doute pour ça que tu viens de me demander d'être témoin à ton mariage, je suppose ? »

**Owari (fin)**

**Eh voilà ! Je dois avouer que je me suis amusée comme une folle ! Disons que c'est … Pas conventionnel, comme fic. Et que c'est un peu différent de mon style habituel. Mais vivent les délires !**

**Et une p'tite review, SVP !**

**Edwin Til' Illan**


End file.
